


I can't think of there, without thinking of you.

by Louivenger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louivenger/pseuds/Louivenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au en el que Louis está casado con Aiden y Harry está en Nueva York sólo por una noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't think of there, without thinking of you.

Louis en serio no entendía porque las cosas desaparecían justo cuando más las necesitaba. Había puesto esa camisa estratégicamente en un lugar en donde no podía perderla, pero ahora no recordaba cual era ese lugar y Aiden estaba un poco desesperado por irse.

En realidad no era tan tarde, pero Louis entendía la desesperación de Aiden, después de todo era una cena de trabajo importante.

—Louis, — llamó Aiden desde la cocina. —llegaremos tarde si no te das prisa.

—Eso intento.

Sabía que probablemente Aiden no lo había escuchado porque lo murmuró más para sí mismo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado buscando la maldita camisa. Unas cuantas horas atrás fue por ella a la tintorería  y ahora no tenía idea de donde se encontraba. Buen trabajo Louis.

Tenía que hacer memoria, repasar todo lo que había hecho después de llegar a casa con la playera envuelta en el empaque negro. No le había quitado el empaque porque alguien había llamado a la puerta y oh. Oh.

Se sintió estúpido por un momento y caminó al closet en donde el empaque de la tintorería era prominente de entre su demás ropa. Lo sacó siendo cuidadoso de no arrugar la camisa dentro y se apresuró a ponérsela y abotonarla.

— ¿Crees que deba usar una corbata? —gritó Louis fajando su camisa dentro de su pantalón.

—No, ya vamos tarde y si te pones a buscar una corbata entre las tantas que tienes hasta que estés conforme, vamos a llegar a media noche.

Louis rodó sus ojos pero sabía que Aiden tenía razón. Sólo un poco. Se miró una última vez en el espejo de la habitación y caminó hacia la sala en donde Aiden miraba un programa de deportes y comía con su corbata hacía atrás para no ensuciarla.

— ¿Tomaste la botella de vino?

Aiden dejó el plato en la sala y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacía la cocina. El apartamento no era lo que se podía decir grande, pero era acogedor y no necesitaban más. Eran dos personas solamente, y Aiden viajaba demasiado por su trabajo así que prácticamente era Louis solo la mayoría del tiempo.

Le mostró la botella de vino a Louis y empezó su camino hacia la puerta.

— ¿No vas a decirme lo apuesto que me miro? —preguntó Louis, apagando la televisión de pasada y tratando de abrochar su reloj con una mano.

—Ya lo sabes, no tengo porque recordártelo y recibir un “ _ya lo sé”_ de tu parte. —Aiden paró frente a él alejando su mano para ayudarle a abrochar su reloj.

—Pero es lindo recibir cumplidos.

—Eres horrendo recibiendo cumplidos. Desde que te conocí no he recibido ningún gracias. Aunque el rubor que aparece en tus mejillas es demasiado lindo.

— Yo no me sonrojo, deja de decir mentiras. —Louis sí se sonrojaba. Y bastante seguido porque era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Aiden.

Tomaron los abrigos antes de salir y tomar las escaleras porque el ascensor tardaba demasiado en llegar.

La noche estaba un poco helada y Louis apretó el abrigo más fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo buscando más calor. Las calles estaban llenas de carros llenando la oscuridad de la noche con sus luces artificiales acompañando a los edificios y farolas.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Louis de Nueva York. Lo increíble que se miraba de noche.

Sin embargo, odiaba el montonal de gente que siempre había en las banquetas.

Aiden logró conseguir un taxi y los subieron a la parte trasera, buena suerte que la fiesta era en un área privada y eso prometía por lo menos menor tráfico al evitar los lugares más visitados por turistas y gente en general.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó Louis.

—Bien. —fue lo único que contestó Aiden, dándole una sonrisa. — ¿El tuyo?

—Bien.

El resto del viaje en el taxi fue silencioso, pero la mano de Aiden en su muslo daba ligeros apretones de vez en cuando.

El vino se les había olvidado dentro del taxi una vez que bajaron y Aiden tuvo que correr y gritar un poco detrás del vehículo para detenerlo y recuperarlo. Louis se rio un poco y esperó por él al lado de la calle.

Cuando entraron al lugar, en la fiesta ya había muchos invitados. Niall estaba en la barra con una copa en mano y eso hizo sonreír a Louis, para nada sorprendido.

Aiden se disculpó y le dijo te amo antes de ir a quien sabe dónde. Louis aprovechó y caminó hacía la barra en donde Niall estaba.

— ¿No es demasiado temprano para empezar a beber? —preguntó, aprovechando el factor sorpresa y haciendo que Niall saltara un poco en su lugar.

—Siento haber empezado sin ti, pero no llegaban y estaba un poco solitario.

—Pensé que tu novia iba a acompañarte, no te callaste en toda la semana. —Louis tomó un puesto en el banco a su izquierda, pidiendo un coctel al cantinero detrás de la barra.

—Su hermana llegó sin avisar y escogió precisamente esta noche para hacerlo, y como mañana se va, Emily quería mostrarle unos cuantos lugares. Escogió el peor momento.

—Oh vamos, puedes invitarla a cenar mañana. —El cantinero puso el coctel en la barra y con un guiño se volteó a atender a otro invitado. Louis luchó para no soltar una carcajada.

—Aun tienes lo tuyo. —dijo Niall, ocultando su risita detrás  de su copa.

—Hey, no soy estoy tan viejo.

—28 es algo mayor, cuando menos lo pienses empezarán los dolores de espalda y la mala visión.

Él prefería verlo como 26 años y 27 meses, era mucho mejor.

—Como sea, mejor sígueme contando sobre tu chica Emily y la inoportuna llegada de su hermana. ¿Por qué es tan mal momento?

—Porque hoy pensaba pedirle que viviera conmigo.

Louis casi se ahoga con su bebida, si hubiera tragado un segundo antes quizá en ese momento estuviera limpiando el líquido saliendo por su nariz.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Niall inocentemente.

—Estás loco. ¿Cuánto llevas con la chica?

—Tres meses.

—Eso es muy poco tiempo, acaban de hacer oficial su relación.

Era demasiado tiempo para Niall, porque era la primera novia formal que tenía en un par de años y estaba bien que quisiera sentar cabeza, paro la pobre chica iba a salir corriendo si escuchaba esa propuesta.

—Hace mucho que no sentía lo que siento por ella, Louis. —Niall tenía un aire de poeta en ese momento y sus ojos brillaban un poco más que hace unos minutos. Podía deberse a lo que estaba bebiendo, pero era lindo imaginar que era porque estaba hablando de Emily.

—Por lo mismo debes tomarte las cosas con calma.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el jefe de Aiden poniendo una mano en el hombro de Louis para llamar su atención. Su calva cabeza brillaba un poco bajo las luces del techo y sus ojos se veían más grandes detrás de las gafas gruesas que usaba. La colonia que estaba usando era un poco demasiado fuerte y Louis temió por un momento que quedara impregnada en su ropa.

Por suerte, sólo saludó y se disculpó para encontrar a su esposa.

Niall y él se movieron a la segunda planta del lugar, al lado de un gran ventanal con una vista espectacular vista de la ciudad.

— ¿Has visto a Aiden? —preguntó Louis, al darse cuenta que no lo había visto dese que llegaron y considerando que dijo que iba a estar hablando con sus compañeros, pero todos estaban en la barra o la sala hablando en grupos.

Niall pareció buscar por la habitación igual que él, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron y con una mano apuntó sutilmente.

Y ahí estaba Aiden, fuera en un pequeño balcón con una chica a su lado. Dicha chica puso su mano en el hombro de Aiden mientras reía.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Louis, intentando no sonar demasiado celoso porque la última vez que revisó no había ninguna chica en el equipo de trabajo de Aiden.

—Ella es Laura, es nueva en el equipo. ¿Quieres que vayamos con ellos?

—No, tengo que ir al baño. —se excusó Louis.

Después de hacerse tonto en el baño por unos minutos, salió y vio que Aiden ya no estaba en el balcón, pero seguía con la mujer a su lado. Aunque Niall estaba con ellos también, pero lo único en lo que podía concentrarse su mente era en los pequeños toques que Laura daba a la cintura de Aiden, o a su muñeca.

Se acercó a ellos, pasando una de sus manos por la cintura de Aiden y acercándolo a su lado. Si alguien estuviera mirando demasiado cerca hubiera visto el destello de posesividad en los ojos de Louis.

Aiden lo miró un poco, luego su cara se iluminó como si estuviera recordando algo y dijo: — Amor, no conoces a Laura. Es la nueva diseñadora en el equipo. —dijo, señalando entre ambos con su mano libre y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Mucho gusto. Aiden me ha hablado de ti. —dijo Laura. Louis podía oler su perfume, demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Se parecía un poco al de su abuela y quizá Louis estaba siendo un poco malo por los celos.

—Sólo cosas buenas, espero.

—En realidad, me dijo que eres escritor y estas a punto de publicar un libro. —La sonrisa en la cara de Laura parecía un poco forzada y Louis se contuvo de decirlo en voz alta. Modales ante todo.

—Aiden siempre dice eso. —Dijo Louis riendo, porque era verdad. Desde que se habían casado Aiden le decía a todo el mundo del supuesto libro que estaba a punto de salir y que hasta ese momento no miraba la luz del día y no estaba ni cerca de hacerlo.

Su última obra había salido dos años atrás y había tenido buenas ventas, lo único lógico era sacar la continuación. Pero estaba en un bloqueo enorme, el más grande que había tenido desde hacía tiempo y esta vez no tenía lo que le ayudó la vez pasada a superarlo.

Platicaron un poco más, Louis siempre manteniendo la mano alrededor de la cintura de Aiden y sonriendo en triunfo cuando él recargó ligeramente su cuerpo contra el de Louis.

— ¿Podrías ir por otra copa de vino? —preguntó Louis, empujando su cadera ligeramente contra la de Aiden. Él asintió y bajó las escaleras siendo perseguido por la mirada de Louis.

Aunque no fue lo único que perseguía a Aiden.

Laura también lo veía, desde su posición en el barandal en donde hablaba con su jefe. Era tan obvio que Louis quiso gritar y decirle que no fuera tan descarada. Pero no podía hacer eso sin hacer un espectáculo y era una cena importante para Aiden, nunca haría algo así.

Cuando Aiden no volvió en unos minutos, ir a fumar un cigarro en la azotea con Niall parecía la mejor de las ideas. Subieron los dos juntos al frío de la noche, aunque el alcohol había calentado un poco la sangre de Louis.

—Así que, Laura. —dijo, recargándose en una de las protecciones de la azotea.

— ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Tú dímelo. —Louis odiaba ser así. Celoso, posesivo. No era él. Y eso no le agradaba en absoluto, se sentía ligeramente fuera de sí.

—Es buena en su trabajo y es lo único que importa.

—Parecen llevarse bien. Ustedes tres. —Estaba tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

—Sí.

—Y estaba con Aiden en LA el mes pasado.

—Sí. —Niall estaba tan relajado en su asiento en uno de los ductos, con su cabeza viendo al cielo.

Era curioso que no hubiera escuchado nada de Laura cuando había pasado meses, literalmente, trabajando con Aiden. No tenía que esconder nada si nada estuviera pasando. Louis paró sus pensamientos por un momento y tomó otra calada del cigarro.

Era Aiden, por el amor de Dios. Conocía al chico desde que había llegado a Nueva York. Estaban en una relación de seis años y llevaban casados dos.

Cuando volvieron dentro, Aiden estaba en la barra con Laura. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que Louis había salido del lugar, como si por un momento se hubiera olvidado de él.

 

 

Dejaron la fiesta de madrugada. Fuera del edificio estaba bastante helado y Louis trató de mantener el castañeo de sus dientes al mínimo. Aiden trató de parar a un taxi pasando por el lugar, pero este no se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, y Louis supuso que Aiden sabría que algo pasaba tan sólo con mirar a su cara.

—Nada. —dijo Louis, a sabiendas de que era demasiado obvio que algo pasaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? —repitió Aiden, tratando de encontrar sus ojos.

—Nada.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso y el espacio entre sus cuerpos era demasiado, cada uno en un extremo del asiento trasero del vehículo. Se sintió un poco tonto pues en el viaje de ida sus muslos iban uno al lado del otro, compartiendo el calor corporal como si tuvieran imanes.

Louis entró en el departamento primero, dejando medio colgado el abrigo en la entrada y apresurándose a la habitación.

Dejó su camisa y zapatos ahí, caminando a la cocina en sólo su pantalón de vestir.

Aiden estaba ahí, guardando la comida que había dejado en la sala antes de irse en el refrigerador. Louis llenó una copa de whisky y se recargó ligeramente en la estufa.

—Es bonita. —dijo, sin querer.

— ¿Quién?

—Sabes muy bien de quien hablo.

— ¿Laura? —Aiden era tan obvio cuando se hacía el que no sabía algo.

—Sí, Laura.

Louis miró como Aiden alzaba sus hombros en signo de indiferencia, entrando a la habitación. Louis lo siguió.

—No me dijiste que fue a LA contigo.

—No fue a LA conmigo, fue un viaje de trabajo. —Estaba en su bóxer y a media maniobra de sacar el pantalón de su pie derecho mientras se paraba en el izquierdo y mantenía una mano en la pared para mantener su balance.

—Aiden, mírame. —esperó a que lo mirara y entonces siguió hablando. —No me dijiste nada de ella pero supongo que lo sabes.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Louis hubiera pensado que era sincero si no hubiera dudado por un segundo antes de responder.

— ¿Qué pensabas que pasaría esta noche? ¿Pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta?

Louis entró en la habitación, dejando la copa de whisky en un buró para poder quitarse el pantalón que empezaba a ser sofocante alrededor de su cadera.

—No, porque no hay nada de que darse cuenta.

—Eres un mentiroso terrible. —escupió Louis, tirando los pantalones a algún lugar en la habitación y tomando los pants que se encontraban al pie del buró.

—Quizá porque no estoy mintiendo. —Aiden dijo, desde su lugar en el closet.

—Le gustas y ella te gusta, obvio no me ibas a hablar de ella. — Jaló las cuerdas e hizo un nudo con ellas para que el pants no se resbalara de sus caderas.

— ¿De dónde viene todo esto?

—De mis ojos, Aiden. Ella fue la única con la que hablaste en toda la noche. Ni siquiera me pusiste atención a mí. —caminó al baño para cepillar sus dientes.

— ¿Cuántas copas de vino bebiste, Louis? —pregunto Aiden.

En serio. _En serio_. Louis  bufó.

—Dos, y ¿En serio esa es tu respuesta? —A ese momento, Louis ya estaba un poco entrado en la discusión, un poco enojado.

—Tomaste más que eso.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Control de bebidas?

—Por eso es que no me gusta que tomes, porque te pones de esta manera.

— Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? —Louis salió del cuarto, parándose al frente de Aiden siendo sólo separados por la barra en la cocina. — ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con ella? Trabajas seis horas al día, seis días a la semana, por tres meses.

— ¿Qué crees que hemos hecho? Revisa mi celular, mis emails, revisa mis tarjetas de crédito, adelante. No tengo nada que ocultar. —su tono era de burla, como si se estuviera divirtiendo con todo ese asunto, y eso hizo que Louis se enojara un poco más.

Louis lo ignoró, caminando a su escritorio para apagar la laptop en la que estaba trabajando antes de ir a la fiesta.

Pero no pudo quedarse callado por mucho tiempo, nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Eso de guardarse lo que quería decir nunca había sido típico de ella.

— ¿Te ha dicho que le gustas? —preguntó, cerrando el aparato un poco más fuerte de lo que debería.

—No lo sé, Louis. Tal vez. —estaba hincado frente al librero, con su celular y cargador en manos.

—Apuesto a que lo hizo cuando estuvieron juntos en LA. —su tono de voz era venenoso en ese momento, lleno de enojo y Louis sabía que se estaba dejando llevar, pero no sabía cómo detenerlo.

Aiden dejó de mover las revistas para mirarlo con una expresión exasperada.

—No soy el único que viaja Louis, tú también lo haces. Para escribir tus artículos. Si yo puedo confiar en ti, entonces creo que tú deberías confiar en mí.

— ¿Alguna vez te di un motivo para sentirte de la manera en la que me siento en este momento? —de repente, el enojo se fue de su voz, y ahora era más como tristeza.

Aiden conectó el cargador y se puso de pie, caminando cerca de Louis y deteniéndose cuando estuvieron cara a cara.

—Miré por la ventana y vi algo que no necesitaba ver. Podías haberte controlado o hablar sobre eso conmigo para que no me tomara de sorpresa y me hiciera pensar cosas que no eran. —Louis estaba a punto de llorar. Una palabra incorrecta que dijera Aiden e iban a caer las lágrimas.

—No he hecho nada mal. Sólo intentas empezar una pelea.

Quizá Aiden estaba más borracho que él porque según lo que Louis estaba viendo, la pelea había empezado desde que salieron de la fiesta.

Caminó hacia la cocina, sentándose en una barra al lado de la estufa y frente a una ventana, para que el humo del cigarro que iba a encender no se encerrara en el lugar.

— ¿Irá a Filadelfia contigo y Niall mañana?

—Sí. Está trabajando en este proyecto desde que empezó… ¿qué significa esa mirada? —Louis tomó una calada de su cigarro antes de contestar, soltando el humo lento para alargar la espera de Aiden. — ¿Qué significa, Louis?

—No significa nada.

—Laura es sólo una persona más con la que trabajo. —dijo Aiden, recargando sus manos en la barra de la cocina. Aún seguía en su bóxer y todo era ridículo.

—No te culpo por estar atraído a ella, es hermosa. Pero me gustaría que lo aceptaras. —cruzó las piernas debajo de sí, sintiendo el frío en su piel por el aire que entraba por la ventana, pero ignorándolo todo en favor de ver a Aiden a los ojos.

— ¿Entonces por qué me estas culpando?

—Por hacer tanto esfuerzo para no admitirlo. —es decir, llevaban media hora en ese tema, y Aiden hacía de todo para no verlo a los ojos cuando él hablaba y le sacaba la vuelta a aceptar que Laura era atractiva o que le gustaba.

—Pensé que lo acababa de hacer.

Y Louis en serio pensó que se sentiría mejor si lo aceptaba pero estaba equivocado porque cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Aiden sintió como si su estómago se revolviera. Apagó el cigarro en el lava platos y caminó hacía la habitación ignorando por completo a Aiden.

—Louis, — llamó Aiden, seguido de una maldición. —No pongas esa cara. Primero me dices que estás enojado porque no lo acepto y cuando lo acepto no me diriges la palabra. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —su voz sonaba un poco desesperada, como si fuera a hacer cualquier cosa para hacer sentir bien a Louis, lo cual representaba muy bien su relación. 

Aiden haciendo de todo para hacer feliz a Louis.

Louis no dijo nada, tomó la manta de encima de la cama y se hizo bolita en sí mismo en  el sillón porque no quería dormir con Aiden esa noche.

—Ahora vas a dormir en el sillón. Putamente fantástico. — el sarcasmo en su voz hizo que Louis enrollara la manta más fuerte alrededor de él.  Escuchó una última maldición y el golpe de un puño contra la puerta de la habitación antes de que todo entrara en silencio.

Sin que realmente fuera su intención, empezó a recordar su tiempo en Francia. Su enorme bloqueo de escritor en su primer libro, la tristeza que lo invadió cuando se dio un tiempo con Aiden porque las cosas se estaban saliendo de control entre los dos, las llamadas incomodas con su madre y el deseo de dejar todo atrás y escapar.

Francia había sido su escape desde que tenía memoria. Había ido ahí cuando sus padres se divorciaron cuando él tenía dieciséis y había sido una idea horrenda porque él y Niall eran unos adolescentes sin ningún conocimiento en francés. Se habían gastados sus ahorros en ese viaje, y se habían quedado con un primo de Niall en un edificio horrendo; en las noches era difícil dormir por el ruido constante de la gente en la calle, de los vecinos de arriba que esperaban hasta media noche para empezar a gritar como si estuvieran de acuerdo en despertar a todo el edificio.

El regaño que les dieron sus padres al volver a casa fue épico, Louis aún podía escuchar las palabras de su madre en el fondo de su mente si se concentraba lo suficiente. Los castigaron por un mes, pero había valido la pena porque Louis ya no se sentía tan triste y atrapado en sí mismo.

Así que fue normal volver al país con el mismo motivo que años antes. Escapar de su vida. Louis era bueno para eso.

Y Francia volvió a ser su mejor opción. Harry, él fue lo mejor de Francia.

——

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando, sin poder dormir a pesar de que era demasiado tarde. Las cuatro de la mañana marcaba el reloj encima de la televisión, como burlándose de él con cada tic tac que emitía.

Escuchó los pasos antes de ver a Aiden, haciendo con cuidado su camino hasta en donde Louis estaba acurrucado con la manta. Lo escuchó chocar contra la mesa al lado del sillón, la nueva que habían comprado una semana atrás y que aún olvidaba que estaba en el lugar.

Louis se hizo el dormido, aunque probablemente Aiden podía ver en su cara el esfuerzo que hacía para no reírse.

—Escucha, — comenzó, colocando una mano en su brazo y acariciando suavemente. —Lo siento, no estoy muy seguro de lo que hice para que te enojaras conmigo, pero me disculpo. No fue mi intención molestarte ni hacerte sentir mal. Te amo, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis se quedó callado por un momento, sin hacer contacto visual y repasando su mejilla con la lengua. Pero asintió, porque se sentía como que él también había reaccionado un poco dramático.

—Vamos. — dijo Aiden, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano para que Louis hiciera lo mismo. —Vamos a comer algo.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y la ciudad estaba bastante callada con sólo las farolas iluminándola. El cielo se veía un poco nublado esa noche y ellos estaban en una cocina poco iluminada por un solo foco, Aiden en su bóxer y con un sartén empezando a prender la estufa.

Louis bufó, pero aun así se sentó en un banco de la barra de la cocina. Era casi típico de ellos, esas comidas a mitad de la noche —o madrugada en este caso —después de llegar de una fiesta sin comida o cuando hacían maratones de películas. Era algo que le pertenecía a ellos desde que eran amigos y compartían un dormitorio en la universidad, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido para no ser reportados con el encargado del edificio.

—Niall quería pedirle a Emily que viviera con él. —dijo Louis, robando un pedazo de queso de la tabla.

Aiden paró de repente en sus movimientos, volteando a verlo con ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa. Louis rio.

—Exacto. —dijo, tomando otro pedazo de queso y evadiendo el manotazo que Aiden lanzó. —Le dije que era demasiado pronto.

— Emily es una buena chica.

—Lo es. Creo que ella y Niall hacen una pareja adorable.

—Eso es lo que dice Niall de nosotros.

El bastardo, andaba por la vida diciendo que eran adorables. Ambos. Adorables. Louis no era adorable, él era rudo y no le importaba que Niall soltara una risa cada que lo decía.

—Niall no sabe lo que dice. —dijo Louis, lanzándole una mirada a Aiden para que no lo contradijera.

—Pero si eres adorable. —y claro que Aiden hizo exactamente eso. Contradecirlo.

Comieron en la barra lo que Aiden hizo, hablando y riendo como si una hora antes no hubieran estado discutiendo. Eso era otra cosa suya, pelear y contentarse sin más de una hora de por medio entre las dos cosas. Era bueno para liberar el estrés, o así lo veía Louis.

Cuando fueron a dormir, eran las cinco de la mañana y Aiden tenía que irse a las ocho a tomar el tren a Filadelfia.

—Tienes que dormir un poco. —dijo Louis, al sentir los besos de Aiden sobre su cuello. Sabía lo que significaban.

—Puedo dormir en el camino.

—Es un viaje de un par de horas.

—Dormiré en la junta.

Louis rio, alejándolo de su cuello. Aiden dejó un beso en su nuca antes de darse por vencido y abrazarlo por la cintura, acomodando a ambos para dormir.

——

Cuando Louis despertó, Aiden estaba en la ducha y eran las siete de la mañana. Su cabeza dolía por la falta de sueño, y aún se sentía un poco culpable por haber causado una discusión entre los dos la noche anterior. Tomó una hoja de papel y una pluma, escribiendo una nota.

_Siento haber causado una pelea. Sé que no ha pasado nada con Laura. Confió en ti y te amo. Louis xx._

La escondió en el traje que Aiden usaría en la junta para cerrar el trato.

—Deberías volver a dormir. —dijo Aiden, dejando un beso en su frente. —Nos vemos pasado mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis asintió.

—Ten un buen viaje. Te amo.

—También te amo.

Y con un último beso Aiden estaba fuera de la habitación. Esperó a escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse antes de volver a dormir.

——

No había té. Por supuesto que no había té porque esa era su suerte. Justo cuando tenía que escribir ese artículo sobre la nueva tendencia que aún no entendía demasiado bien.

Zayn era el culpable, porque le había dicho a Liam que era buena idea que Louis lo escribiera, como si Louis supiera tanto sobre eso. Aunque también era culpa de Liam por hacerle caso.

Todos estaban en su contra y querían verlo fallar. Esa era la única razón lógica.

Se puso el primer par de zapatos que encontró, que resultaron ser sus vans rojos y tomó la billetera y llaves antes de salir del departamento. Tendría que ir a la cafetería de la esquina por su maldito té si quería trabajar un poco. Y de paso compraría un par de cosas para desayunar.

Su aspecto no era el más atractivo, acaba de levantarse después de todo, pero no tenía a nadie para impresionar así que no le importó.

Esperó en la fila demasiado larga que había en el lugar, detrás de un adolescente con música a un volumen alto en sus audífonos, Louis casi podía distinguir hasta la letra de la canción que escuchaba. Movía su pie contra el suelo, impaciente de la espera.

Louis nunca había sido bueno esperando, o quedándose quieto mientras lo hacía. Era aburrido y se distraía demasiado fácil todo el tiempo.

Vio un cuadro en el lugar que le recordó a Harry, y se preguntó cómo es que no lo había visto antes. Los colores eran opacos, como si intentaran pasar desapercibidos y eran exactamente como Harry; recordó su forma de caminar, un poco encorvado haciendo que pareciera más bajo de lo que en realidad era; su manera de hablar, lenta y en un volumen bajo, intima; la forma en la que tapaba su risa con una mano cuando se volvía demasiado alta.

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando los pensamientos y avanzando  los pasos faltantes al mostrador porque era su turno.

Tomó el pedido una vez que estuvo listo y salió del lugar con la cabeza abajo, mirando la hora en su celular para asegurarse de que podría llamar a Zayn por sus dudas.

Eran las diez de la mañana, las cinco de la tarde en Francia, Zayn aún no terminaba su trabajo. Según su mensaje, podría llamarle alrededor de las ocho de allá.

Guardó el celular de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que había parado a unos pasos de la puerta, cuando escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

—Louis. — Dijo la persona.

Y esa voz, esa voz era demasiado conocida para Louis. Después de tantos años de no escucharla, después de tantos años de sólo soñar con ella, repetir palabras que había dicho. Se quedó helado, de pies a cabeza, su cerebro no encontraba que hacer. ¿Saltar? ¿Entrar en pánico?

Decidió por darse la vuelta, despacio, como si estuviera frente a un depredador a punto de ser comido. A pesar de que no se sentía en nada como eso, esa voz siempre había sido calmante para él, como una especie de medicina que hacía a su cabeza dejar de dar vueltas y concentrarse.

Harry estaba ahí, con su cabello mucho más largo que la última vez que lo había visto, cuatro años atrás. En el aeropuerto de Francia, justo antes de su vuelo de regreso a Nueva York. Harry estaba ahí, con su sonrisa y hoyuelos y esos ojos entre verdes y azules y un poco de gris que cambiaban con el color de ropa que usaba, e incluso con el cielo, algunas veces. Estaba ahí, en Nueva York, frente a Louis, y él no sabía qué hacer.

Se miraba hermoso, con la luz del sol apenas saliendo entre las nubes y haciendo que sus pestañas hicieran sombra sobre sus mejillas. Sus labios se veían igual de rosados que como los recordaba, e igual de rellenos. Se preguntaba si sabían de la misma manera.

—Harry. —dijo Louis, dando unos pasos atontados en su dirección tratando de descifrar si no estaba soñando o alucinando por la falta de sueño.

—Louis. — repitió Harry, su sonrisa creció.

Se quedaron uno frente al otro, mirándose con sonrisas bobas. Hasta que Louis meneó un poco la cabeza y obligó a sus pensamientos a ponerse en orden.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, estirando una mano como para tocarlo, pero dejándola caer cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Estoy en la ciudad por un par de negocios. En este momento voy casi retrasado a una junta. —su acento aún estaba presente, haciendo su habla ese poco más lenta. —Escucha, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo? La noche es el único momento que tengo libre.

Louis no lo pensó mucho antes de asentir y repetir —sí— un par de veces.

—Entonces nos vemos en la noche. Te mando los detalles por mensaje.

—Harry, — llamó Louis, cuando lo vio darse la vuelta para marcharse. — ¿Tienes mi numero?

— ¿Ha cambiado?

—No. —dijo Louis, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir una sonrisa.

—Entonces, nos vemos en la noche.

—Nos vemos en la noche. —repitió Louis, viendo a Harry dar unos pasos hacia atrás antes de voltearse y alejarse.

Se mordió la lengua para no llamarlo de nuevo, porque no sabía que le diría esta vez. Sólo sabía que quería que se quedara, poder tocarlo para estar seguro que era real.

Sacudió su cabeza un poco, obligándose a apartar la vista de donde Harry se había mezclado con la gente. Caminó a su departamento a paso lento, con una sonrisa permanente en su cara.

——

No podía terminar su trabajo, estaba demasiado distraído pensando en Harry y en su salida esa noche, esperando el mensaje con los detalles.

Cuando su celular sonó, casi calló de la silla de su escritorio por contestar, pero no era Harry, era Zayn. Louis rodó los ojos para sí mismo, sólo una hora atrás lo había visto.

Le tomó diez segundos a Zayn darse cuenta de que algo pasaba, porque Louis estaba distraído y Zayn tenía que repetir lo que decía unas tres veces antes de que Louis las entendiera por completo.

— ¿vas a contarme que es lo que te pasa? —preguntó, cuando Louis pidió por segunda vez que repitiera lo que había dicho.

—No me pasa nada.

—Estás más distraído que de costumbre, es obvio que te pasa algo.

Louis suspiró. Sabía que Zayn era la única persona con la que podía hablar de Harry, además de Liam quizá, considerando que ellos los presentaron todos esos años atrás cuando Louis estuvo en Francia.

—Harry está en la ciudad. —dijo, rápido, como si las palabras le quemaran la lengua.

Zayn se quedó callado por tanto tiempo que Louis tuvo que revisar si la llamada no se había cortado.

— ¿Lo viste?

—Sí, hace un par de horas. Lo volveré a ver está noche. Me invitó a salir. —lo último lo dijo en un murmuro, sin saber muy bien el por qué. Se sentía como si todo el aire hubiera salido de sus pulmones con esas palabras.

— ¿Qué hay de Aiden? —preguntó Zayn.

—No está en la ciudad. Viaje de trabajo.

—Louis, — suspiró Zayn. — ¿estás seguro que es una buena idea verlo?

No, no estaba seguro que fuera una buena idea. Pero se sentía como una última oportunidad para pasar tiempo con él, para verlo y hablar y Louis no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. ¿Y si tenía razón y era la última? ¿Y si no lo volvía a ver y se quedaba pensando toda su vida en lo que pudo haber pasado?

—Creo que es una idea terrible.

—Pero aun así vas a tener una cita con él está noche.

—No es una cita. —reprochó Louis, con su voz elevada una octava. —Es una salida de amigos, como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no hablas con él, Louis?

Dos años, hacía dos años que no sabía nada de Harry. Pero eso no cambiaba en nada las cosas. Una vez pasó seis meses sin hablar con Stan, y cuando se volvieron a ver las cosas eran iguales que antes. ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente con Harry?

—No demasiado, — mintió. —Como sea, para eso no era mi llamada. Necesito que me expliques esa tendencia para escribir el artículo.

Zayn sólo suspiró antes de empezar con su explicación, y Louis no pudo haber estado más agradecido con él por no decir nada sobre su cambio de tema. Zayn era un buen amigo.

——

La emoción se asentaba en su estómago como un peso no bien recibido. Se quedó parado en la esquina de la calle donde estaba el hotel que Harry había enviado en mensaje, arreglando su camisa una y otra vez a pesar de que no tenía ni una sola arruga en ella, volvió a revisar su chaqueta y zapatos, incluso se detuvo frente a un auto estacionado para mirar su cabello.

Era patético, sólo se estaba viendo con Harry, y según recordaba, él no era demasiado difícil de complacer en cuanto a su imagen, siempre diciéndole cosas lindas y lo bien que se veía.

Tomó una gran respiración cuando empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del gran edificio, pasando al lado de docenas de personas en su camino, pero aún a pesar de todas ellas, lo único en que su mirada estaba fija era Harry, esperándolo en la entrada del edificio con su abrigo negro. Viéndose tan elegante como siempre, más alto que la última vez si eso era posible, con su quijada más definida y el cabello más largo suelto y enrollándose detrás de su oreja.

Tan hermoso como lo recordaba.

Al llegar frente a Harry tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda de nuevo, porque al parecer estuvo conteniendo su respiración. Era casi cómico la manera en la que Harry seguía afectándolo aún después de tanto tiempo, posiblemente eso nunca cambiaría y Louis no sabía si debía alegrarse por eso o no.

—Veo que sigues siendo un hípster de corazón. —dijo Louis, tratando de hacer su sonrisa más pequeña para que no pareciera escalofriante.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian. —dijo Harry, y su voz era prueba de eso. Tan gruesa como la primera vez que habló con Louis y tomó la respiración directamente fuera de sus pulmones. — ¿Entramos? —preguntó Harry después, sacando una de sus manos del abrigo para hacer una señal hacia el interior del hotel. Louis asintió.

El restaurante que escogieron estaba un poco solo, con sólo una pareja mayor en una mesa en la esquina, tomados de las manos y susurrando cerca el uno del otro. Ellos tomaron la mesa en la esquina del fondo.

De donde Louis estaba sentado, la luz creaba sombras en las mejillas de Harry, provenientes de sus pestañas. Sus ojos se veían brillosos y verdes, verde oscuro, como si estuvieran absorbiendo la oscuridad de su mesa, parcialmente apartada de todo el restaurante.

Pidieron un par de copas con vino para esperar sus órdenes y crear una pequeña platica. El lugar tenía música de fondo, una melodía sin letra que creaba un ambiente sereno.

Harry se inclinó hacia él, recargando sus antebrazos en la mesa.

—Te ves igual. —murmuró, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿No me veo más viejo? —Louis se sentía más viejo.

—No, — negó Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado. —te ves igual.

—Sonríes igual.

Y era cierto.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, viéndose el uno al otro con sonrisas bobas en sus rostros. Harry río un poco antes de alejar su vista.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no hablamos? —preguntó, recargándose de vuelta en el respaldo de la silla.

—Dos años. —respondió Louis, y se contuvo de preguntar el motivo porque el que no contestó a ninguno de sus emails. —Vienes en un buen momento.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Divorcio?

—No, — casi gritó Louis, causando que la sonrisa en Harry creciera un poco. —Estaba pensando en ti.

Y contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, la sonrisa de Harry desapareció casi por completo. Louis lo entendía, desde el primer día en que volvieron a hablar, después de que había vuelto de París, decidieron no decir cosas como esas. Pero Louis no pudo evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué? —el tono se volvió más íntimo, como si alguien estuviera atento escuchando su conversación.

—Siempre lo hago cuando las cosas van mal.

— ¿Qué estaba yendo mal?

Louis dudó un momento antes de contestar.

—Cosas. Con Aiden.

Harry asintió, agachando su cabeza y rodando el anillo de su dedo índice. Louis tomó su copa y dio un gran trago por falta de algo mejor que hacer.

Comieron en silencio parcial, hablando un poco sobre lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que duraron sin hablar. Louis trataba de mirarlo por demasiado tiempo, temiendo no poder parar. Mantenía sus manos cerca de su plato, obligándolas a no ir demasiado cerca de las de Harry.

—Cómo va el libro.

—Está terminado. —El brillo en los ojos de Harry daba a conocer la emoción que su cara ocultaba.

— ¿En serio? ¿Puedo leerlo?

— ¿Sabes Francés?

Louis pasó la lengua por sus dientes frontales, tratando de evitar una estúpida sonrisa. Harry solía molestarlo hablando en Francés (aunque secretamente no era molesto, era más bien sensual cuando Harry lo hacía), preguntando como es que había ido a Francia sin saber el idioma.

—No.

Harry rio.

—La traducción está en proceso. —dijo después, sonriendo.

——

—Tengo una cita con un amigo en un bar a un par de cuadras. —dijo Harry, una vez que los dos terminaron sus comidas y Louis ya estaba empezando a decir que iba a volver a su departamento porque tenía cosas que hacer también, cuando Harry siguió hablando. —Ven conmigo.

—No. Sería incómodo.

—No lo será.

—No lo sé.

—Louis, sólo tengo está noche en la ciudad. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, por favor ven conmigo.

Y esa mirada de esperanza que Harry ponía no era para nada justa, porque siempre lograba lo que quería con ella. Louis no conocía a nadie que se resistiera ante el carisma de Harry.

—De acuerdo.

La sonrisa enorme de Harry le dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

————

El aire fuera del hotel era frio y calaba entre los huesos de Louis. Su chaqueta no era demasiado gruesa para mantenerlo lo suficientemente caliente, pero un abrigo hubiera arruinado su look.

Respiro dos veces el aire libre de olor a comida, tratando de no tiritar. La mano de Harry se posó casualmente en su cintura baja, en donde posiblemente había una marca de todas las veces que lo había hecho. Louis casi había aprendido a contener el cosquilleo que viajaba por su cuerpo. Casi.

El cielo era tonos naranjas y rosas, las nubes brillaban con amarillo en las partes inferiores, se veía increíblemente artístico. Los ojos de Harry se veían más cristalinos, como el vidrio de las botellas y los lunares al lado de su boca sobresalían del color de su piel pálida, parcialmente ocultos por un mechón de cabello. Su mano se movió casi instintivamente para alejarlo del camino antes de que Louis pudiera detenerla.

Harry sonrió en su dirección, y estiró su mano para llamar a un taxi. El club en el que se iba a encontrar con sus amigos estaba a más cuadras que sólo _un par,_ como Harry había dicho.

Se sentaron a una distancia adecuada según Louis, aunque Harry se haya movido hasta que sus muslos se tocaron. A Louis no le importaba. Pero a pesar de su cercanía, no se estaban viendo a la cara, Louis veía por la ventana del vehículo a pesar de sentir la mirada de Harry sobre su perfil.

— ¿Quién es tu amigo? —preguntó Louis, rompiendo tan de repente el silencio en el interior del auto que la cabeza de Harry se movió bruscamente en su dirección.

—No sé si lo conoces, su nombre es Nick y me está ayudando con la propaganda del libro aquí en américa.

Louis iba a preguntarle otra cosa cuando sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Dio un pequeño brinco involuntario y lo sacó, viendo el nombre de Aiden brillar en la pantalla.

Mordió su labio por un par de segundos antes de volverlo a guardar e ignorarlo. También ignoró la sonrisa de Harry.

———

 

El bar era más un restaurante que otra cosa, un lugar pequeño con buena iluminación y pocas personas. Todo era de madera oscura que de seguro tenía un nombre pero Louis no lo sabía.

Dejaron sus abrigos en la entrada —chaqueta en el caso de Louis —— y pidieron un par de bebidas en la barra antes de adentrarse en donde estaban las mesas y las personas. Louis estaba siguiendo a Harry porque no sabía en busca de quien estaban. Se detuvieron frente a una mesa al lado del ventanal en la acera, en donde una pareja estaba sentada.

—Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado. — Dijo Harry, y al momento las dos personas de la mesa se estaban levantando de sus asientos con grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Abrazaron a Harry y Louis se quedó en su lugar un poco incómodo.

—Él es Louis. — Dijo Harry, cuando la pareja se sentó de nuevo. —Louis, ellos son Nick y Claire. —

Apretaron sus manos y dijeron los cordiales ‘mucho gusto’ antes de que Harry y Louis tomaran los asientos frente a ellos. La mesa no era demasiado grande, así que cuando Harry abrió sus piernas, sus muslos tocaban los de Louis.

—Dios, eres lindo. —soltó Nick.

Louis se quedó sorprendido por un momento antes de contestar.

—Gracias. —con sus mejillas ardiendo por el cumplido.

—No sabía que estabas viendo a alguien aquí en Nueva York. — Dijo Nick, con una mirada que le decía  a Louis que sabía la respuesta.

—Sólo somos amigos. — Dijo Harry, después de dar un trago a su bebida.

— ¿Amigos que duermen juntos? —preguntó Nick, y Louis pudo ver como Claire le daba un codazo ‘discreto’. —Oh, vamos. Sólo estaba bromeando. Si me lo pregunté, pero es muy temprano como para contestar una respuesta como esa.

—No vamos a contestarte. —dijo Harry, acariciando la rodilla de Louis por debajo de la mesa, y era increíble como el cuerpo de Louis aun recordaba tanto el toque de Harry sobre él que ni siquiera se movió un milímetro por la sorpresa. —Bueno no, no dormimos juntos.

Al menos ya no. Louis recordaba demasiadas noches que contradecían las palabras de Harry, pero todas ellas estaban grabadas en las sabanas que posiblemente ya no existían y en una ciudad que seguramente había cambiado desde que estuvieron ahí y ahora sólo vivían en los recuerdos de ambos.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? –preguntó Claire, al mismo momento en que llegaba el mesero a preguntar el vino que iban a pedir.

—Nos conocimos cuando estuve en París. Estaba escribiendo una historia y un par de amigos organizaron una cena.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace cuatro años. —contestó Harry, acariciando la copa vacía con uno de sus pulgares.

El mesero llegó en ese momento a romper el silencio que iba a propagarse entre la mesa, preguntando por sus pedidos. Claire le dio el nombre de un vino y pidió que llevaran la botella.

—Así que, Louis. ¿Qué escribes?

—Artículos por mi cuenta, principalmente.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa, moviendo su cabeza en negación.

—Escribe libros. Ya escribió uno muy bueno.

— ¿Fue bien recibido?

—No, porque hicieron un trabajo espantoso con la promoción. —Harry estaba usando un tono un poco duro, como si quisiera dejar algo en claro.

—La promoción fue buena, el libro no tanto.

—Estás siendo modesto. —dijo Nick.

Y al mismo tiempo en el que Louis estaba diciendo ‘no’, Harry casi grita ‘si’. Lo hacía sentir bien, no iba a mentir, el saber que Harry seguía teniendo fe en él después de tanto tiempo de no hablar.

Unos minutos después el mesero llegó con la botella de vino y llenó las copas de todos. Harry y Nick hablaron un poco sobre negocios, mientras Claire trataba de hacer pequeña platica con Louis.

Ambos eran agradables, con un acento francés más marcado que el de Harry.

Su celular empezó a sonar en medio de la conversación, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

—Lo siento, es Aiden.

— ¿Quién es Aiden? —preguntó Nick.

—Mi esposo. —contestó Louis, parándose de su asiento para salir a contestar y tratando de no prestarle mucha atención a la mirada que Nick le dio a Harry.

Tembló un poco cuando salió del bar sin la chaqueta, la noche estaba fría. Contestó el celular, llevándolo a su oreja y caminando un poco lejos de la entrada, para no estorbar por si alguien quería salir o entrar.

—Hola. — dijo, escuchando a Aiden suspirar.

—Hola. ¿En dónde estás?

—Compro algo para cenar. —dijo, mordiéndose el labio. Odiaba mentirle a Aiden. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien, siento no haberte mandando un mensaje cuando bajamos del tren, mi celular murió.

—Está bien.

—Tengo muy mala recepción en este lugar. —de quejó Aiden, y Louis escuchó un poco de movimiento.

— ¿Saliste?

—Estoy en el baño de hombres, aún estamos con los clientes.

—De acuerdo, ¿por qué no me hablas mañana en la mañana?

—Sí. Te amo.

Y si Louis se tardó un poco más de lo usual en decirlo de vuelta, Aiden pareció no notarlo.

Después de colgar, entró de nuevo al bar, disculpándose antes de tomar de vuelta su asiento.

— ¿Hace cuánto están casados? —preguntó Nick, tan pronto como estuvo sentado.

—Tres años.

— ¿Tienen hijos?

—No, ustedes. —tomó un trago de su copa, aprovechando el momento para voltear a ver a Harry quien tenía la mirada fija en la mesa.

—No, nunca quise hijos. Es por eso que no funcionó mi matrimonio con mi antiguo esposo. Pensó que casándose conmigo iba a cambiar el hecho de que yo no quería hijos. Pero no cambió, las personas no cambian al casarse.

Nick le daba unas miradas bastante obvias a Harry, como si esperara que dijera algo. Pero Harry no dijo nada, miró hacía Louis y le regaló una sonrisa con sus labios apretados y bastante forzada. Louis sonrió de vuelta.

Platicaron un rato más, Louis haciendo un par de bromas que los hacían reír y Harry robando pequeños toques de vez en cuando. En su muslo, en la rodilla, detrás de su cuello o muñeca. Lo tenían removiéndose un poco, y tratando de hacerlo discretamente.

—Harry, — dijo Claire, — Sé que quieres. —sacando un paquete de cigarros de su bolso y meneándolos como una bolsa de caramelos.

—Necesito uno, sí. —dijo Harry, sonriendo hacía Louis.

—Vayan, Louis quiere quedarse conmigo a hacerme compañía.

Harry le dio una mirada que parecía de advertencia a Nick y una sonrisa a Louis antes de pararse de su asiento y salir junto con Claire.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Harry?

Y el interrogatorio comenzaba de nuevo.

—Cuatro años.

—Curioso. Entonces no conoces a Emma. —Nick llenó de nuevo las copas de ambos, dejando la botella casi a la mitad.

— ¿Emma?

—La novia de Harry. De París.

Louis bajó su mirada, sin ser consciente totalmente. No tenía ningún derecho a sentir celos. Estaba _casado_ por el amor de dios.

—No. En realidad no hemos mantenido mucho el contacto. —Estaba tratando de sonreír, de parecer calmado y de no mostrar muchos signos de nerviosismos. Aunque sabía que había lamido sus labios demasiadas veces en el pasado minuto.

—Es linda. No creo que siente cabeza con ella. ¿Sabes? No creo que llegue a sentar cabeza en absoluto, sabes cómo es Harry.

Louis lo sabía. Harry estaba feliz cuando estaba por su cuenta.

—Así que, ¿Dónde está tu esposo?

—Filadelfia. Viaje de negocios.

— ¿Qué hace?

—Bienes raíces. Pero creo que eso no es lo que quieres preguntarme.

Louis tomó otro trago de su copa para ganar valentía.

—No lo es. Suelo ir demasiado lejos.

—Adelante.

— ¿Tu marido conoce a Harry?

Mordió su labio antes de responder. Bien podría mentir, pero Nick parecía demasiado inteligente para descubrir su mentira. Además, era demasiado malo mintiendo.

—No.

— ¿Sabe de él?

—No.

Se sentía raro, hablar de Harry y Aiden en la misma conversación.

— ¿Por qué no le has contado?

—Cuando sabes algo sobre eso, no puedes olvidarlo.

Y porque era una parte de él que no podía simplemente compartir. Zayn y Liam lo sabían porque ellos los presentaron, pero Louis nunca le había contado de Harry a ninguna persona.

— ¿Eres fiel?

—Sí.

— ¿Él te perdonaría si no lo fueras?

—Siempre ha dicho que no lo haría.

— ¿Es eso lo que te detiene?

—No lo sé. Quizá. —Sus dedos empezaron a temblar un poco así que los escondió en su regazo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron tú y Harry juntos?

—Nunca estuvimos realmente juntos. Siempre fue complicado.

Con Louis saliendo de una relación formal, ambos escribiendo un libro, en la ciudad del amor, las cosas se salían de control con demasiada facilidad.

Las preguntas se acabaron ahí y los dos cayeron en silencio esperando a que Harry y Claire volvieran.

——

— ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? —preguntó Claire, acomodando su cabello rojo fuera del cuello de su abrigo.

—Sí, vengan con nosotros a la fiesta.

—No puedo. Tengo que ir a pasar el perro de un amigo. —dijo Louis, y sabía que se escuchaba como una excusa para no salir con ellos, pero era verdad. Se lo había prometido a Niall.

— ¿Estás diciendo eso para no venir con nosotros?

—No, no. Es verdad. Se lo prometí a mi amigo.

Eventualmente le creyeron, o fingieron que le creían.

Harry insistió en acompañarlo, y los dos se despidieron de Nick y Claire y consiguieron un taxi.

Se sentaron a una distancia mayor que la vez pasada, y Louis estaba agradecido porque con unas cuantas copas de vino encima siempre se ponía un poco fuera de su mente. No quería hacer nada de lo que se arrepintiera después.

— ¿Hace cuánto fue la última vez que viniste a Nueva York? –preguntó Louis. No podía sacar el ‘curioso’, que había dejado escapar Nick, de su cabeza.

—Seis meses. —respondió Harry, sin pensarlo demasiado.

— ¿Por qué no llamaste?

—Yo… No vine solo.

Hubo inseguridad en su voz, como si estuviera planeando mentirle por solo un momento.

—Oh. —dijo Louis, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más en el resto del camino.

——

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Niall, Louis se dirigió directo a donde estaba la comida de Tony. El pobre animal estaba llorando para que le diera de comer, ni siquiera tenía agua. Se sintió mal un total de diez segundos hasta que vio lo contento que estaba de verlo.

Lavó sus manos y pudo ver por la esquina de su ojo como Harry miraba las fotografías que Niall mantenía en la mesa cerca de la entrada. En una de ellas estaban Aiden y Louis, luciendo extremadamente adorables y Niall la mantenía sólo para molestar a Louis.

Louis puso agua a hervir en la estufa para hacer una taza de té y tuvo que buscar a profundidad en la alacena de Niall para encontrar la caja con el té. De seguro sólo lo mantenía en su casa por Louis, porque en todos los años en los que conocía al chico, nunca lo había visto tomar té. Era un pensamiento lindo, aunque ese té bien pudo haber estado ahí hace años. Miró la fecha de caducidad sólo por si acaso.

Sintió la presencia de Harry en su espalda antes de olerlo, ese olor a colonia y _Harry_ que nunca podría sacar de su cabeza o confundirlo. Era fuerte pero no agresivo, ligeramente dulce, era inexplicable y lo representaba mejor que casi cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué no estás escribiendo? —preguntó Harry, tomando una de las manos de Louis para jugar con sus dedos.

—Si estoy escribiendo.

—No. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, no lo sé. Si estoy escribiendo.

—Tu libro, Louis.

Louis paró de morder su labio, sabiendo que se había vuelto un acto nervioso y que lo había hecho más veces en el tiempo que estuvo con Harry que en todo el mes probablemente. Pero ese era el efecto que Harry tenía en él, lo hacía sentirse nervioso y seguro al mismo tiempo. Lo hacía contradecirse en todas las maneras posibles y no era justo en absoluto que todavía tuviera ese poder sobre él.

—Mi editor dice que necesito superar mis dudas. —su voz era pequeña y no lo estaba mirando a los ojos a pesar de saber cuánto Harry odiaba que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Qué dudas?

—Cada palabra que escribo, cada pensamiento, cada decisión que hago que los personajes tomen me lleva a otra, y no puedo evitar pensar en lo que pasará cuando llegue a un punto sin salida. Cuando tome una decisión que haga que todo lo que he escrito sea en vano.

—No era así la vez pasada.

_La vez pasada te tenía a ti._ Pensó Louis, mordiendo su labio bastante fuerte para no decirlo. Pero era verdad, Harry lo había inspirado de una manera que nada ni nadie lo había hecho antes y eso se había reflejado en lo rápido que había escrito su libro. En lo fácil que había sido para él crear la historia en su cabeza.

Era terriblemente similar a la de ellos. Era su historia, en un lugar diferente con personajes diferentes y con un final diferente y el personaje principal era Harry, narrado con un aspecto totalmente diferente. Louis sabía que Harry sabía que el personaje era basado en él, y había estado muy agradecido de que no lo mencionó la primera vez que leyó su libro. Si hubieran hablado sobre lo que eso significaba, Louis posiblemente hubiera cambiado todo. Su historia misma posiblemente hubiera cambiado también.

—El primer libro es fácil. Lo planeas toda tu vida y prácticamente se escribe sólo. Después de eso es diferente. Empiezas a dudar de todo lo que escribes.

Soltó el agarre que la mano de Harry tenía sobre la suya casi obligado, sólo porque el agua había hervido y estaba haciendo un ruido molesto.

—Tu primer libro fue bueno.

Su primer libro tuvo a Harry, por eso fue bueno. Fue fácil escribirlo porque era fácil basarse en lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Qué iba a escribir de su vida ahora? ¿De su matrimonio? No. No sería capaz de sacar una secuela basándose en su matrimonio con Aiden cuando el primero fue de principio a fin sobre Harry.

Sirvió dos tazas de té, dándole una a Harry y sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas más alejadas de él.

—En lo único que puedo pensar es que estás arruinando está cocina.

— ¿Arruinándola? ¿Cómo? —la cara de confundido de Harry siempre había sido una de sus favoritas, y en ese momento no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

—Estando en ella. Vengo a esta cocina casi todo el tiempo, y ahora no seré capaz de hacerlo sin pensar en este mismo momento.

Pasó uno de sus pulgares por la parte superior de la taza, soplando el líquido para no quemar su lengua al tomar un trago, no funcionó, igual quemó su lengua y garganta.

—Entonces, — dijo Harry, acomodándose mejor en la silla. —Recuérdame por qué no funcionó.

—Geografía.

—Relación a larga distancia. Hay personas que lo hacen funcionar.

Louis negó levemente. Ellos no hubieran podido. Estando en diferentes continentes, con un océano de por medio y poco tiempo para hacer otra cosa además de trabajar, era imposible que hubieran hecho funcionar una relación a larga distancia.

—Y el momento no era el adecuado. —tomó otro trago de su té, dejándolo a un lado en la mesa porque estaba quemando sus manos.

—Habían terminado.

—Temporalmente. Técnicamente, como sea. Volvimos. Habíamos estado juntos por un largo tiempo. —Se sentó en flor de loto después de decir eso, evitando la mirada de Harry. –Te conocí después.

Harry dejó escapar una pequeña risa sin humor.

— ¿Entonces estás con él porque llegó primero?

—Lo hizo, y lo amo. —La cara de Harry cayó un poco después de eso, pero Louis no podía mentirle. Nunca había podido y nunca podría.

— ¿Tu amigo tiene algo de tomar?

Louis le sirvió vodka, porque era lo más fuerte que Niall tenía.

— ¿Y si lo hubiéramos intentado? –La voz de Harry fue tan baja que si Louis no hubiera estado esperando a que hablara, posiblemente no lo hubiera escuchado.

—No hubiera funcionado. Nunca llegamos a desgastarnos, si lo hubiéramos intentado los dos hubiéramos salido heridos.  

—No quisiste.

— ¡Fui a París por cinco meses!

—Me lo echas en cara. —Harry tomó un gran trago de su bebida, conteniendo la mueca.

—No te echo nada en cara.

Louis no lo hacía, en serio que no. Sabía lo desgastador que podía ser escribir un libro, el tiempo que se necesitaba para hacerlo. Y si, Harry no había estado siempre, demasiado ocupado escribiendo o lamentándose por no poder escribir una escena perfecto como lo tenía en su cabeza. Louis lo estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento, y aunque no lo estuviera haciendo, lo hubiera entendido de todos modos.

—Estaba demasiado ocupado y cansado para entender que estabas haciendo ahí. —la voz de Harry sonaba desesperada, como si tuviera que explicar y el tiempo se estuviera acabando. Y de alguna manera lo hacía, el tiempo se acababa. Harry se iría en la mañana.

—Debería haber bastado para que quisieras pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo. —dijo Louis, y no esperaba que sonara tan duro como lo había hecho, pero no podía arrepentirse ahora. —Ya no importa.

—No, si importa. Me importa a mí. Porque soy el que tiene que verte aquí. —Su voz sonaba atrapada en su garganta, y no lo estaba viendo a la cara.

Cuando Harry volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba más dura. —Soy el que tiene que ver fotos tuyas en esta vida.

Louis se quedó callado, mordiendo su labio para no decir lo que estaba pensando. Nadie lo estaba obligando a volver a su vida,  nadie lo estaba manteniendo contra su voluntad en ese lugar y aunque Louis no quería verlo irse, tampoco quería que se quedara si no era por decisión propia.

— ¿Me necesitabas para estar seguro de Aiden? —su voz sonaba pequeña, con algo de tristeza bastante cerca de la superficie.

Louis tomó un par de respiraciones profundas para no soltarse a llorar. El ambiente había cambiado tan drásticamente, era duro lidiar con toda esa tensión cuando la noche había sido tan calmada y divertida.

—No. No funciona de esa manera. —dejó sus hombros caer, encorvando su posición como su madre tantas veces había prohibido. Era malo para su postura, decía, pero en ese momento parecía no tener la fuerza suficiente en su cuerpo para enderezarse. –Creo… creo que nunca he querido que lo nuestro cambie. Todo ha cambiado, excepto tú y yo. Cuando te vi esta mañana, tan similar pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente…

Louis dejó la oración sin terminar, mordiendo su labio e intentando alejar su mirada de la de Harry, quien parecía perdido. Su labio inferior sobresalía en una clase de puchero que probablemente era para no decir lo que estaba pensando.

—Y en medio de la noche, cuando no puedo dormir, aún te recuerdo. —dijo Louis, pero Harry no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la ventana de pared completa con vista a la calle.  Sacó un cigarro y encendedor y al dar la primera calada sus ojos se cerraron como si sintiera dolor físico.

Louis decidió dejarlo solo por un momento, porque él también necesitaba un momento a solas y quizá si se apartaban por un momento las cosas se calmarían de nuevo y volverían a ser un poco como al inicio de la noche.

—Llevaré a Tony a dar una vuelta. —Harry no respondió.

Tomó la correa de la mesa y salió del departamento con Tony siguiéndolo detrás. Ni siquiera tomó la chaqueta en su apuro por poner distancia entre los dos.

Sólo dieron una vuelta a la cuadra, y cuando estuvieron de nuevo frente al edificio, Louis paró en la esquina para ver a Harry viéndolo desde la ventana. Aún tenía el cigarro en mano, el rojo del extremo hacía que un destello del mismo color apareciera en los ojos de Harry.

La luz del departamento dejaba en sombras su cara, pero Louis podría reconocerlo aún en una habitación oscura, con tan solo ver su silueta.

Harry levantó una mano en señal de saludo. Louis lo hizo también, con Tony sentado a su lado. Vio a Harry desaparecer de la ventana y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del edificio, Harry estaba esperándolo ahí, con una mirada cálida y los principios de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hola. —susurró Harry, dando un paso más cerca de Louis.

— Hola. —dijo Louis, estirando una mano para que Harry le diera las llaves del edificio. Pero en vez de eso, Harry la tomo entre las suyas, apretando un poco. —Las llaves, Harry.

—Pensé que tú las habías tomado. —dijo Harry, con una cara que pasó de estar confundida a sorprendida y luego a una sonrisa linda que siempre lo sacaba de problemas.

—Estás bromeando.

Louis dejó la correa de Tony con Harry, para acercarse a la puerta y tratar de abrirla sin tener resultados. Estaba cerrada. Necesitaban la llave para entrar. Genial.

Soltó un sonido frustrado y pateó ligeramente la puerta porque a pesar de que no iba a abrirla parecía una buena idea.

— ¿No puedes llamar a alguien para que abra? —preguntó Harry, y la sonrisa seguía plasmada en su cara, como si no viera el problema.

—Podría llamar a Emily, quizá ella tenga una llave. Pero es media noche, dudo que esté despierta. —pasó una mano por su cabello, arruinándolo por completo.

— ¿Oops? —rio Harry,  alzando sus brazos en defensa cuando Louis le lanzó un golpe.

—Ahora tendremos que dormir en una banca de algún parque porque dejé mi chaqueta dentro. Con las llaves de mi departamento.

No había sido una buena idea, considerando que estaba demasiado frío afuera como para caminar por ahí con sólo una playera delgada, pero igual sería una mala idea llevar a Harry a su departamento, con todas las cosas de Aiden y  las fotos de ambos ocupando demasiado espacio en el departamento. Probablemente los hubiera hecho entrar en otro argumento, o Harry hubiera decidido acabar con la visita.

—Podemos ir al hotel. —Dijo Harry, buscando en su bolsillo y sacando la llave de su habitación.

Era una mala idea, Louis lo sabía, pero era eso o congelarse y morir. Era muy joven para morir, y antes de poder pensar en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal, estaba asintiendo con su cabeza.

Tomaron un taxi hacia el hotel, con Tony poniendo espacio entre los dos en el asiento trasero del vehículo. El reloj del auto leía las dos de la mañana. Louis mordió su labio al pensar que la noche estaba por acabarse, que el avión de Harry saldría temprano en la mañana, que posiblemente esas horas serían las últimas que pasarían los dos juntos.

Y como si Harry estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, estiró una mano para tocar el hombro de Louis, poniendo poca presión.

——

Al llegar al hotel, en vez de ir directo a la habitación, los dos subieron en el elevador hasta el último piso, saliendo a la terraza en el frío aire de la noche. Louis tembló un poco ante un escalofrío cuando salieron, su piel libre sin ninguna tela que la protegiera.

Harry pareció darse cuenta, porque quitó el abrigo de su cuerpo y lo puso sobre los hombros de Louis sin escuchar sus quejas y reclamos diciendo que estaba bien.

Caminaron hasta la orilla, viendo hacía una estación de gasolina a un par de calles de donde estaban. Tanta gente pasaba por las aceras, que Louis se preguntó si todas ellas estaban despiertas porque querían, o porque tuvieran que. En su caso, no quería dormir ni un momento esa noche.

Tony se acurrucó a sus pies, olfateando antes de tirarse por completo como si estuviera exhausto.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera noche? —preguntó Louis, en un intento de romper el silencio que había entre los dos.

Harry sonrió, y Louis estuvo a punto de tocar su hoyuelo como lo había hecho tantas veces, pero se detuvo al último momento.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. No querías irte a casa, así que te puse en un taxi con Zayn y Liam esperando a que cuidaran de ti.

—Terminaron follando en la habitación sin importar que yo dormía en la sala, nunca te perdonaré eso. —dijo Louis, fingiendo enojo. Harry rio.

— ¿Y recuerdas esa noche, cuando Liam te presentó a un fotógrafo  que quería ser entrevistado…?

—Y estaba borracho. —terminó Louis, sonriendo ante la memoria.

—Y terminaste bailando en una mesa, con tus pantalones de fiesta y sin zapatos. —Harry dejó de mirarlo de repente, de sonreír. Volteó su cara fuera de la vista de Louis, y miró hacía e cielo.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? Louis pasó una mano por su cara y se agachó para acariciar detrás de la oreja de Tony.

—Ven. —dijo Harry, extendiendo una de sus manos en su dirección.

Louis respiró profundo antes de acercarse y abrazarlo, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. El olor lo invadió de nuevo, tan familiar y calmante que lo hicieron ir suave y dócil en los brazos de Harry.

Estuvo a punto de inclinar su cabeza de manera que tuviera acceso para besarlo, pero no lo hizo. Y había estado a punto de hacer tantas cosas esa noche que sentía que se estaba volviendo un poco más loco con cada cosa que no hacía.

—Vamos. —susurró Louis, levantándose un poco en las puntas de sus pies para poder susurrarlo en el oído de Harry.

Bajaron en el elevador, sin casi nada de espacio entre los dos. Hubo un momento en el que Louis pensó en apretar el botón para pararlo y besar a Harry para quitarse las ganas, pero luego las puertas se estaban abriendo y la correa estaba haciendo quemaduras en su mano de tan fuerte que la estaba sosteniendo.

Salieron sin decir nada, y caminaron de la misma manera hasta que los dos estuvieron en la pequeña sala de la habitación con una copa de vino. 

Tony se había acomodado en la alfombra y Harry había puesto un recipiente que encontró en el baño con productos lleno de agua para que el perro pudiera tomar.

— ¿Qué hiciste ayer que estabas tan desvelado está mañana? —preguntó Harry, inclinándose en el respaldo del sillón con su bebida en mano. La luz de la habitación no era muy fuerte, por lo que sus ojos se veían más oscuros de lo que en realidad eran.

—Aiden tuvo una fiesta de trabajo.

— ¿No la pasaste bien o por qué la cara?

—Tuvimos un argumento. Lo acusé de estar atraído a una mujer con la que trabaja.

— ¿Lo está?

—Eso creo.

— ¿Crees que esté pasando algo entre ellos? —Louis se sentía un poco como cuando estaba siendo interrogado por Nick.

—No lo sé. Podría ser, están en Filadelfia en este momento.

— ¿Estás preocupado? —Harry se levantó del sillón, moviéndose a la ventana que estaba en una de las paredes.

—No, creo que sobre reaccioné.  Es decir, son casi las tres de la mañana y estoy aquí contigo.

Harry sonrió y caminó a sentarse a su lado. Palmeó su regazo, y Louis estaba tan familiarizado con esa señal, estaba tan grabada en el fondo de su mente que casi por instinto subió sus pies hasta ponerlos sobre el regazo de Harry.  Sus calcetas negras con calaveritas verdes hacían contraste con el pantalón negro de Harry, quien sonrió al verlas.

— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido está mañana a la cafetería? –preguntó Louis, mordiéndose el labio inferior al tiempo en el que la mano de Harry se encerraba alrededor de su tobillo.

—Hubiera llamado. —respondió Harry, en un tono acallado por el bullicio que apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar de unos cuantos pisos abajo.

— ¿Si hubiera cambiado mi número?

— Hubiera subido.

Louis no pensaba que lo hubiera hecho, después de todo no había si quiera seguido mandando emails para mantenerse en contacto con él. Lo que llevaba a la pregunta que por muchos meses casi dejó sin sueño a Louis.

— ¿Por qué dejaste de escribirme? —y su voz sonó más afectada de lo que esperaba, y Harry lo miró por sólo un momento antes de apartar su mirada de nuevo y todo se volvió tensión en la habitación tan de repente que Louis creyó que podía sentir a su corazón latiendo.

—Porque no era suficiente. —exhaló Harry, cerrando la mano alrededor de su tobillo un poco más fuerte.

—No sabes cuantas veces me contuve de escribirte. “Hola Harry. ¿Cómo estás? ¿En dónde? ¿Qué haces?” lo que sea.

La mano de Harry dejó su tobillo para hacer su camino hacía el muslo de Louis.

—En serio me tocas cuando te da la gana, ¿cierto? —dijo Louis, aunque no le importaba ni molestaba en lo absoluto.

—No. Te toco una fracción de lo que me gustaría.

¿Cómo es que decir esas cosas era justo y natural para Harry? Porque para Louis no era nada justo, nada fácil, porque se sentía mal pensar que el sentía lo mismo. Prohibido.

Harry dejó un beso en su muslo, acercándose más y dejando otro en su estómago, en su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello y simplemente quedarse ahí, respirando. Dejó un beso, y la piel de Louis se erizó, pero aun así lo apartó.

—No puedo. — susurró. —No puedo hacerlo y mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry se apartó, sin quitarse completamente de encima de él pero lo suficiente como para que Louis lo viera enfocado sin tener que cruzar sus ojos.

—Acabas de decirme que está en un viaje con una mujer a la que podría estar atraído. —dijo Harry, pero no lo miraba a la cara, y sus mejillas estaban un poco más rosas que unos minutos atrás y Louis tuvo que moverse de debajo de él para no inclinarse y besarlo.

—Es un viaje de negocios. Aiden no está haciendo nada. —su voz sonaba segura, cuando en su cabeza había un completo caos. Una parte de él le decía que aprovechara la oportunidad de estar con Harry, pero la otra, su parte racional, le gritaba para que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Le has contado sobre nosotros? —preguntó Harry, tomando un trago de la bebida que sostenía en su mano.

—No. Incluso cuando siento la necesidad de confesar algo y las cosas se me escapan sin pensarlo, esto… esto nunca lo hace. —Subió las rodillas hasta su pecho, en una forma que lo hacía lucir pequeño.

— ¿Crees que se enojaría?

—No tendría porque. —dijo Louis, y de repente no podía mirar a Harry a la cara. –Renuncié a ti.

Harry no dijo nada. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, para poner la cara entre sus manos y tallar un poco. Louis podía ver sus ojos un poco rojos y más mojados de lo normal, pero intentaba no prestarle mucha atención o pensar mucho en eso porque entonces él terminaría llorando.

— ¿Cómo es Emma? —preguntó Louis, porque no quería que hubiera silencios entre ellos y la curiosidad lo estaba molestando desde que Nick la mencionó.

Harry no contestó enseguida. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó hacia la cama, acostándose con su espalda en la cabecera. Louis lo veía desde la esquina en el sillón.

—Nos quedan un par de horas. No quiero gastarlas hablando de Emma. —dijo, y palmeó el lugar a su lado.

Louis se acostó en la orilla de la cama, dejando un espacio entre ambos, y mordió su labio.

—Lou, ven aquí.

Se quedó respirando un momento, pero no podía decirle que no a Harry de nuevo, así que se acercó a él, acurrucándose hasta que no hubo nada de espacio entre los dos. Harry siempre había sido tibio, su cuerpo emanaba calor intenso y a Louis siempre le había molestado un poco cuando despertaba sudado a causa de eso, o cuando Harry lo abraza de adrede en el verano; pero en se momento, en ese _preciso_ momento, no le hubiera importado quedarse en sus brazos para siempre.

———

Louis despertó por frío, el cuerpo de Harry ya no estaba a su lado y las cobijas estaban en el suelo. Se escuchaba movimiento en el baño.

Harry salió minutos después, con grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos que probablemente combinaban con las suyas.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Louis, con voz ronca y lengua pesada y sabor amargo.

—Seis y media.

Su corazón se aceleró, porque había llegado el momento de volver a la realidad. ¿Por qué era tan aterrador de un momento a otro? Antes de esa noche no podría haber estado más feliz acerca de su vida, y ahora no parecía suficiente.

Bajaron en silencio por el elevador, hasta la entrada del hotel en donde un taxi estaba esperando a Harry. Louis llevaba puesto un abrigo de Harry, impregnado con el aroma a su colonia y un poco de cigarro.

—Lo que no daría por haberme cansado de ti. —murmuró Louis, intentando que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas y encontrándolo imposible.

—Déjame llevarte. —dijo Harry.

—No, yo… prefiero caminar. —se apresuró a decir Louis, con la voz una octava más aguda y un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí. No… no hagamos esto demasiado grande ¿Sí? Por favor. —y su voz se quebró en la última palabra y se volvió incluso más difícil contener las lágrimas y sentía su pecho explotar.

Harry asintió, acomodando mejor la maleta que colgaba de su hombro.

—Nos vemos. —dijo Louis, inclinándose para un beso en la mejilla de despedida, pero cuando se estaba alejando Harry tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y lo besó. Lo beso con cuidado y lento y Louis no tuvo las fuerzas ni las ganas para apartarse o luchar y pretender que eso no era lo que había estado deseando toda la noche anterior.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, obligándose a callar todos los pensamientos que nadaban en ese momento en su mente para poder disfrutar del deslice de los labios de Harry entre los suyos, del suave sabor a menta y el ligero aroma a champú y sabanas de hotel.

Harry lo sostuvo entre sus brazos unos momentos después del que beso terminara, y Louis estaba agradecido porque temía que sus piernas se dieran por vencidas debajo de su peso.

Harry dejó un beso en su frente y luego subió al taxi. Louis sentía su labio inferior temblar, y lo mordió esperando que eso lo detuviera. Apretó la correa de Tony entre sus dedos y caminó lejos, sin voltear ni una vez hacía donde el taxi se alejaba.

——

Cuando llegó a su departamento, todo se sentía fuera de lugar. Como si estuviera metiéndose en los zapatos de una persona completamente deferente. Y tal vez eso era justo lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez volver a ver Harry lo había hecho una persona diferente.

Colgó el abrigo de Harry en la entrada, haciendo su camino hacia la habitación y cambiándose en algo más cómodo.

Su cabeza dolía, punzaba por la falta de sueño y las ganas de llorar.

Se sentó en la barra al lado de la ventana, encendió un cigarro y dio dos caladas sin esperar. Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza, dejar de pensar en todas las posibles maneras en las que hubiera podido desarrollarse su historia con Harry; la noche anterior; su vida en general.

Pero sobre todo, necesitaba sacar los recuerdos de su cabeza. Recuerdos de él y Harry en la cama, hablando de todo y nada y viendo la ciudad desde el apartamento de Harry en un día de verano. O las citas en el parque cerca de la cafetería que solían frecuentar sólo por los muffins de frambuesa porque el café era horrendo. O las noches que pasaban entre las sabanas.

Entonces se dejó llorar, viendo el sol salir por detrás de los edificios. 

Se quedó un largo tiempo en ese lugar. Pensando, recordando, viendo el tiempo pasar. Pensando que quizá Harry era uno de esos amores que nunca llegan a concluirse, una de esas personas que sólo llegan a dar vuelta a tu mundo sin tener la oportunidad de compensarte por ello, uno de esos recuerdos que sólo pertenecen a la persona y que no se comparten con nadie.

Quizá en otros cinco años los dos se volverían a ver. Quizá Louis le diría lo enamorado que estaba de él y los dos reirían por haber roto el corazón del otro.

 O quizá no.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, Gracias!!


End file.
